vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Velgrynd (Web Novel)
Summary Velgrynd is the older sister of Veldora Tempest, and a member of the four strongest dragons, the True Dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Velgrynd Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Telepathy, Breath Attack, Resurrection (Even if she dies she will resurrect, however the resurrected Velgrynd, will be an entirely different Velgrynd), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Flight, Status Effect Inducement (Her attacks have Accelerated Destruction effects which cause her opponents magic to go wild, and weaken her opponents when they try to regain control over it), Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time, and her attacks exceed time and space to strike her targets), Resistance to Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Stop (Can move in stopped time) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Tanked attacks from Veldora Tempest) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers, Universal+ with Space-Time Continuum Attack Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charity King Raguel:' An ultimate skill which allows Velgrynd to be able to accelerate things. *'Burning Breath:' A single thin beam of concentrated light, which is a super high speed Breath Attack. *'Flame Cage:' An attack in which several Burning Breaths are released simultaneously from above forming multiple columns of flame reaching from the heavens to the earth. *'Burning Embrace:' An attack in which water droplets in the air are heated to extreme temperatures using Charity King Raguel and are moved to surround her target. *'Cardinal Cage:' An attack in which her targets are heated up using the heat inside them and potentially burned into nothingness. *'Cardinal Acceleration:' By applying her ultimate skill Charity King Raguel to herself she can forcefully increase her own momentum to further increase her speed and combined with the essence of heat she is able to release a roar that generates waves of destruction. Their speed are such that they are impossible to evade, and their strength is such that they are impossible to block and can bypass defenses. *'Space-Time Continuum Attack:' Velgrynd's ability that she gains after her Ultimate Skill got upgraded into Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora's Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Hax Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Dragons Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6